The Toby Chronicles
by Katrina's Stories
Summary: Follows Toby and Jamie through the world of Charmed with an appearance by our favorite characters. Follows my story Jacob Turner.
1. Chapter 1

Toby sat perched with his back pressed against the wall and a bottle of water in his hands. "Toby," Jamie whispered fiercely, "if you ever get into this type of situation again... You're on your own." He smiled at her, earning him a deep scowl. "Come on Jamie, what's life without an adventure?" Jamie leaned forward more, so far forward that she seemed to defy the laws of gravity. "This sucks." Toby whispered "I mean they said-" he was stopped by a movement. "There he is!"

Austin Rivers moved like silk through the shadows, hands in his pockets and a very irritated expression on his face. "That him? Is that Austin?" Jamie asked. Toby nodded. Silent as a stalker Jamie jumped off the small building, using the sides to ease her descent. "Austin Rivers?" He turned and looked at her, "Depends, who's asking?" Jamie flashed him a smile and his angry edge lessened. Jamie usually had this effect on guys. "No one in particular." Austin gave a charming smile, "You know my name. It's only fair you tell me yours." Jamie took a step closer to him, "Guess."

Austin shuffled another step closer, "Give me a hint." Jamie grinned, "That's fair I guess. Starts with a J."

"Janie?"

"Nope. Close though."

"Jackie?"

"How are those two names remotely similar?"

"Jamie?"

"And we have a winner."

Austin took one last step towards her and tucked a strand of hair behind he ear. "Jamie's a beautiful name." He leaned in to kiss her and that's when she name her move. She grabbed his arm and spun him around, cuffing him and slamming his head into the building. Toby winced. "Jamie I wanted to cuff him!" Toby complained as Austin cursed. "You tricked me!" Jamie shook her head, "No I didn't. My name is Jamie and you're under arrest for B&E, and theft. Who steals from the Turners anyway? That's beyond stupid." Toby scoffed, "Sure. Steal my line too. Why not?" Austin gave him a once-over, "Who's this clown?" He asked. Toby replied instantly, "Says the guy in cuffs." Austin jerked roughly against the cuffs and Jamie put her hand on Austin's shoulder. "See you at home." She told Toby and her as her and Austin orbed out. With a sigh Toby shoved his hands in his pockets, looked briefly over his shoulder and jogged towards the old warehouse.

**_I've been off of fanfic for awhile and found myself deeply missing it. Now to a lot of you this story may seem random and I'd suggest that you read my first story Jacob Turner. For this of you who've already read it and/or those of you who aren't confused in the least this was an introduction to my newest adventure in the Charmed world. So I want to start by saying thank for joining me in the awesome ride that will be The Toby Chronicles. _**

**_-Katrina _**


	2. Chapter 2

Toby climbed through the old window with ease and gripped the top of what used to be a staircase and pulled himself up. It was dark the warehouse was almost eerie silent. With a sigh Toby finished his climb, pulling himself onto a ledge and looked over.

He was in a partially lit up space with an overview of the entire town he called home. By now Jamie had proudly handed over Austin to Cole and was no doubt soaking in the glowing rays of pride. Finding his house wasn't hard. Even from the tremendous height he was at, he could easily spot it.

Cole had never been one for subtlety, and when Jake had gotten old enough to muster more power, he had grown the castle-like structure. It stood four stories tall, made of a gray bricks and winding stairs- it was home. Toby reached into his backpack and pulled out a blue blanket. He started to wrap it around himself when he got orbed out.

"Toby? Where were you?" Prue asked, drying off a dish. "Out. What was for dinner?" Prue sighed and put away the plate and turned to face him. She rested her hand over his cheek, "Out where?" She whispered.

Toby took her hand off of his cheek and looked down. "Just out." Prue exhaled deeply and stepped around him, murmuring under her breath.

"Why do you do that to her?" Jamie asked lightly. Toby jumped, "Crap Jamie! We need to get you some tap shoes or-or..." She stood in front of him now and put her hands on her hips. "Toby. What's going on with you lately?" He replied instantly, "What do you mean, Jamie?" She pulled a chair from the table and sat down slowly.

"Is this about Jake?" She asked and Toby laughed bitterly. "Afraid not. For once in this household it's not about Jake. Or Jordan. Or you. It's about me. Just me. Is that okay? Or is the entire world gonna end because I'm getting too much attention?"

"Toby..." He raised his hands to reflect the sympathetic waves he was getting from her. "I don't need this. I know it was you who orbed me back. Why?" Jamie sighed and pulled her hair into a messy bun. "Mom missed you at dinner. We had your favorite; steak and potatoes. She spent hours studying and tasting all of these different sauces for you to not show...?"

Toby turned away, "I don't need this." He grabbed his jacket off of the rack, grabbed his keys, and climbed on his motorcycle, leaving the giant house behind.

**_Okay so I hoped you guys enjoyed chapter two of The Toby Chronicles. Please follow, favorite and review this story. Once again here's one massive THANK YOU to whoever is giving this story a chance. _**

**_-Katrina _**


	3. Chapter 3

With the wind flying through his hair and his motorcycle flying at speeds that made the sights blur, he could almost forget who he was. He wasn't Cole Turners son. He wasn't son of someone who used to be a Charmed One. He didn't have a brother who had a reputation for being perfect. And he didn't have a prodigy for a sister. He was Toby.

The old warehouse loomed in the distance and he felt his heart quicken in happiness. The warehouse was somewhere that not even Jamie new about. It was his place. His second home. He pulled himself up the staircase with ease and navigated through the pitch black without any complications.

"Why the long face?" Alex asked. He was dressed in his usual black jeans and gray tee shirt. His blonde his was messy and he sat casually in the chair. "The usual." Toby replied, flopping on his bed.

"Ahhhh. Family legacy, blah blah blah. Super-hero siblings, blah blah, blah. Not to mention just plain family problems-"

"Blah, blah, blah." They finished in unison. "I understand. I mean obviously it's like times a million considering your dad is Cole Turner, I mean wow, it's gotta be twenty times harder-" "Not helping." Toby hummed lightly, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders. "Sorry. Anyways, I'm just saying that it sucks man."

Toby scoffed, "You're telling me. I've got no powers. At all. Do you know what it's like to be a child of the ex source and a used to be Charmed One with no powers? It's like- would you cut that out?!" Alex paused and the fireball that he had been tossing up and down was frozen in midair. He ran his hand through the fireball sends wisps of fire through the air briefly before they burned out.

"Sorry. Habit."

"That's just it. I don't get to have little habits like that." Toby ranted. "I mean I'm a child of someone who used to be the freaking source! Not to mention a Charmed One. And I've got zip. Nothing. Not even fire."

"Better?" Alex asked, the corner of his mouth turned slightly upward. "Much. It's nice having someone to rant to. A human vent." Alex padded over to him and slung his arm over Toby's shoulder, "Anytime. As long as one day you'll return the favor."

Toby nodded and walked closer to the ledge, so close that he could feel his heart thump lightly in thrill. The thrill of danger. "Are you crazy. Or flat out insane?" Alex asked as Toby spread his blankets down and curled up. "Well I still think you're insane for sleeping there. But best of luck, hope you don't fall to a destined and probably very painful death."

"Ha ha." Toby laughed sarcastically, "'Night Alex." But he knew that Alex didn't hear him because of the soft snores that Toby heard coming from him.

**_Hey guys! So updates have been going pretty fast and I hope that you're having as much fun reading as I am writing. Already my head is bursting with ideas that I'm having. So updates with continue at this rate as long as you guys continue to review and favorite and REVIEW! I love feedback. _**

**_-Katrina _**


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke up the sky was still dark, but the blackness had been infused with deep shades of blue, so Toby knew it was morning. "Alex..." He called out into the darkness, though he didn't know why he bothered. By this time Alex was long gone. "Stupid floor. Stupid thin blankets. Stupid pain." He complained as he pulled himself off of the little ledge he had slept on.

_Wyatt, where are you?_

The message hit him like a ton of bricks. He grimaced and put his hands over his ears.

_Piper! We found him. He's okay! _

Piper? Where had he heard that name before. Toby clenched his teeth as he continued to climb off the ledge. Whoever this Piper and Wyatt were, they were making his head explode.

_I can't hold 'em off much longer! Paige help! _

Toby gasped and momentarily lost his handholds. He fell for two seconds before he slammed his hand into the building. But he was under the ledge. He'd have to climb to get back up.

_After everything we've been through! THIS IS HOW WE DIE! _

Toby rested his forehead against the side of the building. "Get out of my head!" He screamed before shakily climbing again. His hand reached desperately for the ledge he curled one hand around it-

_I refuse to die like this. Do you hear me? I. Refuse. To. Die. Like. This. REFUSE! _

Toby lost his handhold and started free falling. He was too far from the building to grab onto anything, so he watched helplessly as the ground raced towards him.

**_I know this chapter is super short but I had to do it so I could start the adventure. The first few chapters where purely introductory chapters. To let you guys know what's been going on since I ended my story Jacob Turner. And for those of you who didn't read Jacob Turner, to give you a little taste of what's been happening with Cole. If by this point you are totally confused I seriously urge you to go read my first story, it will help clear the confusion, it introduces more of the characters. Like Jordan and Jake. Obviously Jake since the story is named Jacob Turner. But if you're not confused in the least then this story is about to really start. _**

**_-Katrina_**


	5. Chapter 5

Toby fell quickly. The concrete got closer and closer until the gray was all he could see.

"This sucks."

Not great last words, but falling to his death had a way of slowing how fast he could think. He wondered what the sound of his body hitting the concrete would sound like. Maybe a thump. Or a bang. He closed his eyes when it happened.

First he felt cold. Not cold like brrrr but cold like my body is turning into an ice statue.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey. Uhhhh. Kid? Are you okay?" Toby groaned and opened his eyes slowly. The man looked to be in his mid thirties with brown hair and deep brown eyes. "He doesn't look so good. I think I should go talk to the elders." This man looked to be the same age as the other guy but he had dirty blonde hair, and is eyes shone with wisdom beyond his years.

"I dunno Leo," yet another voice, "it's not everyday we get a teenager crashing through our roof. Maybe he should stay." That was like the ice bucket poured on his face. With a yelp Toby jumped up and flung himself against the wall.

"Hey...hey. It's okay," Piper looked around the room slowly. It was exactly like Jake had described it. Spacious but not huge. Simple but classy. Decorat- and then he saw her. Phoebe stood in the corner, a concerned look in her eyes. "Oh. That's my sister P-"

"Phoebe. Yeah I know. I know all of you guys. Piper. Paige. Leo. Henry. Wyatt. Chris." Piper raised her eyebrows and Phoebe took a step closer. "You're Jake's brother." Toby felt himself sneer lightly. "Even here? In the real world, the breathing world, that's who I am? I'm 'Jake's brother' or 'Jamie's brother'? Where can I just be Toby?"

"I'm-I'm sorry I just meant that-" she was cut off by a deep gray light that shone around the room. Toby shielded his eyes and watched as the light morphed to form people. Cole was first, then Jake, then Jamie, and finally Prue. Jordan was not there. "I knew it!" Jake snarled, "Phoebe kidnapped him!"

"No. No. No." Piper clarified, "We were in the middle of fighting demons then super-boy here fell from the roof and let out this wave of-of _blue fire_. It was crazy." Cole shook his head and stepped closer, "Toby doesn't have any powers." Each word was pronounced in a deep snarl of hate. Toby thought it sounded like death.

Piper didn't back down, "Tell that to my rug! It's a crisp black color." Cole flicked his eyes downward at the rug, then looked at Toby. "Is that true?" In that moment Toby had never felt so small. All eyes where on him, everyone expected on answer. "Toby. Is that true?" Cole repeated. Toby could tell by his voice he was getting aggravated.

"I don't know. Maybe?" Toby whispered. "I mean there was that thing at the wa-" he stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Maybe." Jake turned to look at Phoebe and frowned. "You haven't aged." He turned looking around the room. "None of you have aged."

Piper shook her head, "No. Some demon hit us with an age stoping spell. If we don't start aging again soon..." She let the end trail off, but it didn't take an artist to paint the picture. They'd die. Or lose their powers then die. "Okay." Toby declared, "I'll help you guys find the demon who did this to you." Cole made a choking sound and Jake shook his head. "No-" Toby cut him off, "This is my choice Jake. Mine alone."

Jake smiled lightly, "I was going to say no way I'm letting you do this alone. I'll help." Jamie stepped up, "Me too. Knowing you two, you'd just make it worse."

Toby smiled at his siblings, the warm feeling lasted until the muscle-covered monster busted into the manor.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Hey guys! So I have an idea. I read a lot on this site and nothing makes me more upset than waiting forever for a chapter update. So if you guys read and review and favorite and all of that great stuff I'll promise you guys that I'll never take more than two days to update. All you guys have to do is keep reading. Sound fair? _**

**_-Katrina_**


	6. Chapter 6

"What is this?! So afraid of me and all my power that you've-" that was as far as he got before Jake incinerated him. Phoebe jumped in surprise and looked at Jake with an almost horrified expression. "You just... With a flick of your wrist." She looked down quietly.

"What's wrong? Disappointed in me, _mom_?" His voice was filled with a tone of immense hate, but Toby detected a ping of another emotion. Longing, maybe? Phoebe stared at him and there was no question what her emotions where. Love. Self hate. Longing. Sorrow. Anger. "I didn't mean it like that, Jake. I was just shocked. That's all."

Jamie padded over to Jake and rested a hand on his shoulder. "We need to leave," her voice was filled with a perfect mixture of calmness and conviction. "Yeah," Cole agreed, shooting dark looks at Phoebe, "Yeah. I'll go back down and see what I can find out." He took Prue's hand and in a veil of smoke, disappeared.

"So. We obviously know why they made you stop aging. But how? I can't think of a single demon strong enough to do that." Piper shrugged and Paige racked a hand through her hair. "My question is why do it to Henry too? I mean I get me, but Henry?" Toby stretched back when it happened. A searing pain that started in his throat and went to the end of his spine. Before he could even yell he felt his mortal body collapse, but his mind went flying. Colors blurred as he flew and flew, until he stopped.

Toby knew he was in the underworld. Cole and Jake had both described it to a detail.

"...just a bit more, dear. After we get the Charmed Ones..." Toby followed the source of sound, picking up only little bits.

"...so tired of waiting...always hungry." There where two of them. By the looks of them, they were nothing special. Low level demons, but there eyes held murder. "Once we get the boy, we'll be unstoppable." Toby's stomach felt like ice.

_They must mean Jake._

As many times as he repeated this to himself, a small part of his mind whispered to him the _he_ was who they were talking about. He wanted to take that part of his mind and have Jake incinerate it. The demons tensed up.

"Wait. We're not alone."

Toby felt his breathing slow. The male demon turned and Toby ducked down behind a rock and inch wormed his way forward.

_Now is a great time to go back to our body, _Toby commanded himself. Not even a spin.

Slowly Toby stood up and turned, only to be face-to-face with the female demon.

"I spy _dinner!"_ Toby turned to run but felt a deep numbness set in. The last thing he saw was a bubbling pot of oil before he blacked out.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_So I want to know what you guys think. Is it Jake, or is it Toby? Who are they talking about, who is the boy that they need to be unstoppable?! Please leave your thoughts or predictions in the reviews. Also, what do you thinks going to happen to Toby? Will his siblings get there in time to save him? Or will Toby meet a probably very painful end? Lastly, if you have any suggestions, or questions about what is going on or things you to see happen in the story be sure to leave those in the review section so I can take a look at them. I can't promise that I'll put them in, but I can't promise that I'll take a look at them. _**

**_-Katrina_**


	7. Chapter 7

The boiling oil wasn't what worried Toby. No, he knew that the bubbling substance would burn his skin to a crisp. What worried Toby was the number of demons that seemed to appear out of no where.

"What are we gonna do?" The female demon whispered, casting nervous glances at the growing crowd. "What do you mean? We have nothing to worry about. Just..."

That was as far as he got before Toby kicked him in the head. "Ouch! You little..." Then he ran. Arm pumping wildly he ran. Turning to see the male demon shaking his fist in the air, running after him. Toby turned a corner that ended in a dead end. "Awww crap." He turned to run, but was met with a multitude of demons.

"Fresh meat..."

"Been awhile since I've eaten a child..."

"Should cook well..."

Then from the back of the crowd, "He's mine! Get your own!" The demons turned and growled at him. The male demon shrank down, muttering about finding someone else. Toby looked around in a slight panic when it happened. Red hot fire torched every demon that had been standing there, even the male demon had been walking away was a pike of gray ashes.

Jake ran up and extended a hand. "Come on Toby! We've got to go before more come. I don't have enough energy for another fire wave." Toby gripped his hand and that same flying through the sky feeling came over him.

Being in his mortal body felt like a weight. His arms felt like steel beams and his legs felt like cinder blocks. "Toby Anthony Turner, if you ever astral project without telling me where you're going again..." Jamie scolded as he opened his eyes. Toby's eyes must've given away his fear because Jamie stopped and her eyes went in high alert.

"Toby..." Her voice was filled with that sense of calm and peace. "What's wrong?" Not pressuring, just suggesting that he tell her, so he did. "There were these demons that were talking about how'd they be unstoppable once they got the boy..." Jamie nodded slowly. "And you think that they were talking about about you?" The same sense of unease Toby had felt when he heard them talking was back, except multiplied by a million.

"No... I think that they were talking about Jake."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Sorry about the wait on this. I just got really busy and had very little time to write so... Sorry. Anyways this is short but I promise the next will be long and action packed. So review and comment and like and all that great stuff! _**

**_-Katrina_**


	8. Chapter 8

The room was dead silent as all eyes turned to Jake. He looked relatively calm, but Toby knew better. He was afraid. His hands shook lightly, but he kept on his relaxed face. "That's insane." Phoebe declared, ending the tense silence. "It's not Jake. It can't be Jake. Or you Toby. Neither of you are evil so they must be talking about some other boy. It's just a coincidence that you overheard. That's all."

Jake shook his head. "I don't believe in coincidences. They had to..." She cut him off. "Did you heard what I said?" Then she looked around the room, "He must've not heard what I said," she looked directly at Jake, "it's not you." Each sound was drawn out and expressed with utter conviction and belief.

"Phoebe..." Jake started, but she stopped him.

"Jacob I am not arguing this. It's not you!"

"Okay, but Phoebe..."

"I'M NOT LISTENING!" She declared in a high pitched voice.

"Mom!" Jake all but yelled.

Her hands fell to her side and everyone stood frozen. "I just wanted to say thanks. That's all." Jake said quietly. Phoebe nodded lightly, "Yeah. Yeah, no problem.

Jake smiled. "She's here." It was a simple statement but Toby's face lifted in a smile and even Jamie grinned. A deep blue fog lifted off of the floor and everyone watched as a person materialized.

"Did you miss me?"

Toby's smile grew. She was the same since the last time he saw her. Same eyes. Same caramel hair. Same smile. "Jordan. You're here." Toby said, though his voice was guarded. She could leave at any moment. Her response was walking over and wrapping her arms around him. "Yes, little brother. And I'm not going anywhere. Not for a long while. I promise."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jordan took the news of everything that had been going on with a serious face. "And you think it's Jake?" Jordan asked, looking at Toby. He shifted uncomfortably under Jordan's sharp gaze. "Yeah. I mean who's more powerful than him?" Toby coughed lightly and shrugged. "Very well," Jordan stood up and once again Toby felt the discomfort. Jordan radiated power and confidence, so much that it made Toby feel power_less_ around her. "If this is the case then we'll need twenty-four seven watch on Jake."

Jake immediately started protesting, "No way! Look Jordan I get you're worried but-" She cut him off. "There is no need for discussion Jake. I've given my final order." Jake clenched his fists, "You may be older, but you're in no position of power to me. I make my own decisions Jordan. No twenty-four seven watch. I can take care of myself."

Jordan clicked her tongue against her teeth and nodded once, "Okay. If that's your choice." She lowered her hands and blue fog wrapped around her. "Wait!" Toby called, "You said you were staying! Jordan! Please don't go!" Her hand came out of the blue fog and trailed briefly down his face, little blue wisps circling it. "Bye, little brother."

Her voice was soft with care and love, but she was still leaving. "You promised! You promised!" Toby knew he sounded like a child, but he didn't care. Jordan was leaving. Again. Toby waited until the swirls rose more, then he jumped. It wasn't like flying, more like the sense of falling, and it was _cold_. The blue swirls latched onto him like frost and spread around his arms and legs, engulfing him in blue.

**_So what do you guys think? Remember to review and favorite and follow and all that good stuff! _**

**_-Katrina_**


	9. Chapter 9

Toby lost track of time. The world blurred and the sky seemed to stretch on forever. Toby didn't know the right word to describe it. Calm. Peaceful. Once he had gotten used to the cold. Then they crashed. It was sudden and random. Toby rolled across the pavement until he skidded to a stop.

"Toby Allen James Turner!" Jordan shouted, lifting herself off of the ground. She put a hand to the back of her head and winced lightly. "I'm sorry, Jordan. I just-just..." She stood directly in front of him with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face.

"Okay. Okay. I understand and I'm sorry, but we need to get you back to the manor." Toby shook his head. "No way Jordan. I-I want to go with you. Maybe... Maybe we-" Jordan sighed lightly and put a hand on Toby's cheek.

"Toby..." Her voice was filled with so much sympathy that Toby's stomach turned. "You know I can't do that. You know I can't take you with me." Toby took a step back, separating Jordan's hand from his face. "Why not?"

"Toby. Don't do this, I already feel bad enough."

"Why. Not." He heard his voice sharpen in anger.

"Toby! Please... Just stop. We need to get you back to the manor." Jordan reached out to grab his hand and he jerked back.

"No."

"Toby you're acting like a child!" Jordan exclaimed in a weary voice. "How would you know? You were never there when I was a child!" As soon as the last word left his mouth, he regretted it. Jordan's face morphed from annoyance to pain. She withdrew her hand and closed her eyes.

"You know that wasn't my choice." Her voice was filled with pain, more emotion than he had ever seen from her. "Oh but it was. You could've tried harder. You were there for Jake. And Jamie. Why not me?" Jordan raised her hands in a defensive position. "Look, Toby. I don't have time for this, now you can let me send you back to Cole, or stay here. You're not going with me."

And just like that, Jordan was back. Toby turned away and started walking. "Hey! Were are you going?!" Jordan shouted, chasing after him. "Away. Because I'm not going back to Cole's." Jordan exhaled deeply and murmured under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Jordan asked quietly.

"Yes." Toby replied with ease. He was out, out of the house and out of the pressure. He could be who he wanted. "I'm positive." Jordan waited a moment before she shrugged, "Okay."

She snapped her fingers and the blue smoke engulfed her like icy fire. She was gone.

And Toby was free. The happiness lasted about three seconds, in those three seconds he saw a horde of demons heading his way.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_Fear not my amazing readers, this us not the end of the story. Just the end of a chapter. So what do you guys think? Toby's all on his own. What do you think he's going to do? Remember that you can always leave your opinion, good or bad, (hopefully good!) in the reviews. _**

**_-Katrina_**


	10. Chapter 10

Toby exhaled deeply and raised his arms up, palms facing out. He concentrated on all the hate he had for demons and watched as a white hot, blue streak of fire wrapped around one of the demons. With a smile Toby turned to the next and did the same thing, he raised his arms to finish the last one off when something strange happened. The last demon stopped running at him, looked at the ground, and let out a screech that made Toby's ears ring.

It looked back at Toby and smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. Before Toby had time to process what had just happened, someone grabbed his sleeve. "Let's go!" She took off running, then stopped when she noticed Toby wasn't behind her. "Do you wanna die?! That's a manticore!" Toby raised his hands and the blue fire wrapped around the manticore.

"You really are stupid aren't you? Let me slow this down for you- That. Was. A. Manticore. The. More. You. Kill. The. More. Come. Back." Just as she finished speaking, Toby heard a roar. Before he had time to turn and run, a hand grabbed him and the other grabbed the girl, yanking them behind a building.

The manticore's ran past but the hand didn't let of for several minutes. "Okay. It's official, you are insane. But at least you've got powers." Toby turned and smiled. Alex was leaning against a building, with his trademark trouble maker smile.

"So you left the nest?" Alex asked. Toby shrugged lightly, "I-I guess so. Yeah." Alex clapped slowly, "It's about time, Toby." The girl who tried to save him choked, "Wait, as in Toby Turner?! Why would you want to leave?" Toby sighed, "Being son of the exit source isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"I'm sorry. I just assumed-" Toby stopped her, "You're fine. No need for apologizes. What's your name?"

"Lucy. My name is Lucy." Toby smiled, "Toby. This is Alex." Lucy shook hands with Alex. "I guess I should go." Toby said and Alex slung an arm over his shoulder, "No way. You're with me now, we'll be like-like..." "Superheroes!" Lucy joked.

Alex smiled, "Perfect! We'll be superheroes!" Lucy raised her hands, "I was kidding! It was a joke... You know, haha?" Alex sat on a crate and smiled, "Well I'm not. Toby? You in?" Toby nodded, "Yeah. I'm in. We'll be demon fighting, butt kicking, superheroes."

"Me too. I guess." Lucy said. "Okay that's it then. We just need a name..." Alex tapped his chin, "Well. We should do something like..." Toby looked up, "The Three Knights."

Alex frowned and looked up, "What did you say?" Toby smiled, "The Three Knights." Lucy nodded, "I like it." Alex nodded, "Me too." Toby nodded, "So it's settled. We're The Three Knights. So that's it?" Lucy shook her head, "Not quite." She placed her hands on their shoulders and Toby stood, mouth open, as a black fabric covered his clothes.

"Every superhero needs a costume." Lucy said as she made her own. "This is soooo cheesy." Alex said, looking down. "We're superheroes." Toby said, placing his hands on his hips and staring dramatically into the distance.

"Yeah. We are." Lucy whispered.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_So at this point I'm going to switch the story into Jamie's POV and write in there for a while. So what do you think? Toby's a superhero! I really hope you guys don't think that this is too cheesy. I just thought it'd be cool if Toby had a couple of friends and they became superheroes. So, yeah... Anyways remember to favorite and follow and review and all that great stuff! Remember- THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN JAMIE'S POV! _**

**_-Katrina _**


	11. Superheroes

**_Okay do I've been thinking about the direction the story is headed an decided that I'll leave it up to you. We're at the part where Toby is now a superhero with Lucy and Alex. If you guys want I can delete and replace that chapter with one that has nothing to do with superheroes and takes a different path. I don't know if you guys liked the superhero idea so I'm letting you decide. Please leave a review telling me whether or not you like the superhero idea. I just want to make this story enjoyable. Thanks!_**

**_-Katrina_**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Remember guys this chapter is in Jamie's POV!_**

**_ -Katrina _**

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jamie stared at the TV in shock. "Unreal, these 'knights' are blowing up. Even in the mortal world. They're like crime stoppers." Cole snapped his head up in fear, "They've shown the world their powers?!" Jamie shook her head, "No. Apparently they have karate moves." Jamie could almost snicker at that. A bunch of robed men busting karate moves.

A loud bang, followed by a puff off smoke and Cole cursing. "No luck?" Jamie whispered gently. Cole buried his face in his hands, "No. It's like Toby doesn't exist." Jamie stared silently into the distance. Toby had disappeared three years ago, everyone had seen him jump the blue smoke. Cole had brought Jordan up and she said she'd left him on a sidewalk and when she went to bring him back he was gone. Cole had blown his top and exploded on her, but Jamie guessed he was no worse than she had told herself. The guilt hung heavy in her eyes.

"How could he just...leave? Am I really that bad?" Cole whispered lightly, closing his eyes. Jamie shrugged lightly, "I don't think it was you. Or Jake. I think it's just..." That's when Jamie realized for the first time in her life, she had no theory. No idea how Toby could possibly leave. How he could just leave her and Cole and Prue and Jake.

"I've torn apart the underworld. No one has seen or eaten or incinerated Toby." Jake said, reappearing to the surface. "So he's alive he's just avoiding us." Jamie's voice was filled with sorrow, but also hope. "Maybe Jamie can get through to him. They always seemed to...click." Jake said, reading her mind.

"We'll have to find him first." Cole sighed.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Jordan said as the blue fog cleared. She held up a piece of paper, "Look."

**The Three Knights**

Was clearly written at the top and under it was a picture. His hair was wind blown and combed up, his green eyes shone bright with fierceness and determination. The black suit seemed to fit him perfectly and he had a samurai sword sound over his back. "Toby...?! Wha...?" Cole coughed and Jamie studied the picture to a detail. "I'll find him." Jamie said, running out despite Cole's protests.

It was cold. Jamie pulled her jacket closer around her shoulders and looked through the streets. "Pretty girls shouldn't walk alone. Should they Jamie?" Austin Rivers stepped into the light. He had a small white scar through his eyebrow, but he was still handsome. His blonde hair was swept to the side and he smiled coldly. "Austin..." Her voice cracked in fear. She smiled at him, her best smile she could muster with her heart pounding in fear.

"I can see how afraid you are, Jamie. It makes me feel a sense of thrill. Seeing the fear in someone's eyes, knowing you are the reason for that fear. Do you know what that power feels like? It's addicting." His eyes glowed with insanity. "Austin, look I'm sorry about... Well actually...I'm sorry you're a freaking lunatic." Jamie regretted it as soon as she said it. Austin growled and lunged at her, she turned away to avoid the impact of his hands on her face. It never happened.

A boy around Toby age was struggling around the ground with Austin. "Backup!" The boy choked out as Austin started using his face as a punching bag. A hooded figure lifted Austin off of him and threw him against the wall. Austin looked at the robed person and stumbled back. Austin turned and ran. Toby turned around, extending a hand. "Are you okay, Jamie?"

Jamie hadn't even noticed that in the midst of the fighting she had slid her back down a wall and covered her ears. "Yeah." She choked out, taking his hand. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster." His eyes held anger and hate for Austin, but love for her. "You sure you're okay?" He asked, giving her a once over. She nodded at him.

"I gotta go, Jamie." It was like he had read her mind. She shook her head, "No. No Toby you don't." He raised his hands to stop the arguing.

Jamie opened her mouth to protest further but he reached in his pocket and threw a purple colored dust at her. It tastes like sweet candy. Or sour apples. Before she knew it she was asleep, the images of flowers dancing in her head.

"Goodbye Jamie. I love you." Was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep completely.


End file.
